fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Litle P
Marcus Litle P, known to his friends as Litle P is a 7-year old blue-tailed Pichu boy and one of the titular characters in the Litle P and Sandslash Series. He is very friendly and childish, even managing to save the princess on accident! He is a fan of the Super PokeDude Show. Personality Litle P is very naive. He has trouble prenouncing words, (Using W instead of R and L, for example). He has very little problems with life, and always finds a way to have fun. He also has a very wild nature, which leads him to trouble. He seems clueless to the fact that most people only act to be his friend. He is usually coming up with all of his friend's ideas. As with all young children, he often does not understand sayings and Metaphors, leading to most adventures. His brother often uses this to trick Litle P into believing Urban Legends, getting him scared, and other situations. He uses his "Super Hewo" forms to "save the day". He is also very admiring of those older than him. Sandslash is an example of that. Although the two fight, Litle P feels safe around his brother, and aspires to be like him. Weapons In many adventures, Litle P manages to turn normal items (watering pails, phones, etc.) into useful weapons, often using Hammerspace to do so. He also has a "signature move" called the Awesomenessly Amazing Strike of Litle P, which quite humorously, is shown to simply be Litle P flailing around. Family Litle P's Family *Mrs. P *Marcus Litle P Sr. - Deceased *Mr. Totodile - Stepdad *Sandslash P *Jiggy P Friends Litle P has many friends, but here are some of his closest *Randy Crysaline *Lotey Crysaline *Princess Cleffa *Little Squirtle *Jiggy P Enemies *All Amigoes *Billy McBoberson *Sunnyscythe Alternate "Forms" *Hyper P Hyper P is the effect of Litle P eating chocolate, basically, a sugar rush. He can move at lightning fast speeds and usually runs around screaming gibberish. *Sleep P Sleep P is another one of Litle P's forms. He, in a very cartoony way, turns tired at 8:00 at night. Sleep P's theme is also the Castle Street Theme. *Detective P This form of Litle P is his most seen. It is just Litle P in a Trenchcoat, with a fake Pipe and spotted hat, an obvious reference to Sherlock Holmes. He many times complains about the weather, as it is always the opposite or what he dresses for (ex: Snowsuit in the Summer). **Everyone gets cold in Winter. it's natural. so: snowsuit **and the Trenchcoat is just in so he can say Shirley Holes a lot. Quotes Theme *Litle P and the Gang *The S.S. Chocalate Sails *Hyper P's Theme *Sleep P's theme *Litle P's Dream Trivia *He is the only character in the Litle P and Sandslash Series, besides his dad, to have a confirmed full name. *His name is likely a reference to the fact he is the youngest, or Little'''est '''P child. Category:Twisted Evil Category:Litle P and Sandslash Series Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Allies Category:Playable Characters Category:Pokemon Characters